gsdestinyalteredfandomcom-20200214-history
Lunamaria Hawke
Lunamaria Hawke is a supporting protagonist, a pilot onboard the ZAFT battleship ''Minerva'', and a specialist in long-range combat. She is also a close friend of main protagonist Shinn Asuka and Rey Za Burrel. She pilots a ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior, then eventually one of two ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundams. Personality Lunamaria is a sociable person who is both cheerful and charming. To her friends and loved ones, Lunamaria is very supportive and kind, and she is especially close to Shinn and Rey, though the former's choleric temper occasionally irritates her. To her superior officers, she is respectful and is willing to follow orders, even if she doesn't agree personally. Unlike Shinn, she respects and accepts Athrun's authority immediately upon the older man's return to ZAFT. Skills & Capabilities Lunamaria is a ZAFT Red Coat, and graduated third in her class at ZAFT's military academy, behind Rey and Shinn. She is an expert marksman, and specializes particularly in long-range artillery and bombardment. She is also a decently skilled hand-to-hand fighter, and while less skilled than Shinn or Rey, has good evasive and close-range combat ability in a mobile suit as well. She is not quite so level-headed as Rey, but less hot-headed and impulsive than Shinn. She is also skilled in espionage and reconnaissance work. History Lunamaria was born in the PLANTs, and though she lived through the First Junius War, she was still a child at the time. Nonetheless the things she saw led her to pursue a military career, and she enlisted in ZAFT's military academy as soon as she was able to. During her time at the Academy, his intelligence and keen observational skills soon made him the star pupil of many of his instructors, and he performed extremely well in nearly all aspects of his training. During this time she struck up a friendship with a slightly older student in her class, Rey Za Burrel. She also became friends with Rey's best friend, the choleric and impulsive Shinn Asuka. Upon graduation Lunamaria, along with Shinn and Rey, was assigned to the new battleship Minerva. '' Like Rey, she was assigned one of the first of the new ZAKU Warrior production models to come off the assembly line. At the Academy, she had been the best shot in her class, and also proved to be an excellent long-range pilot, which shows in her preference for the ZAKU's Gunner Wizard. When the ''Minerva ''reached Earth after the failed attempt to stop the fall of Junius Seven, the ZAKU's inability to fly in Earth's atmosphere meant that Lunamaria's primary role was to defend the ship from enemy attack from the deck, a role in which she generally performed quite well. She also played a role in the attack on the Gulnahan Ravine outpost, participating, under the command of Athrun Zala, in the diversionary attack that made it possible to destroy the Alliance base, thereby liberating the town behind. Shortly thereafter, the ''Minerva ''finds itself attacked in the Dardanelles by a joint Orb/Alliance fleet, during which the ship is severely damaged by an attack from the Freedom Gundam and Rey is killed when his ZAKU is shot down by the Freedom. Lunamaria is devastated by the loss, as is Shinn, who swears to avenge Rey's death. Not long afterwards, she is ordered by Captain Yzak Joule to secretly follow and spy on Athrun when the latter temporarily leaves the ship to try and contact the ''Archangel and speak to Kira, the Freedom's pilot and his best friend. She overhears the conversation, which she reports to Yzak. The latter then orders her to keep quiet about the assignment and what she has learned, which she does. During this time, the GAT-X388 Gaia Gundam and its pilot are captured by Shinn and Athrun. Lunamaria is somewhat surprised at how much time Shinn spends with the prisoner, unaware of Shinn's own feelings for her. Lunamaria is later injured when her ZAKU is critically damaged during the Battle of Crete, though thanks in large part to Shinn as well as the ''Minerva's ''powerful weapons the battle ends with minimal damage to the ship itself, however Athrun is severely wounded in the Saviour's destruction, which worries Lunamaria. Thus, without a mobile suit Lunamaria is unable to participate in the Battle of Hamburg or in the subsequent Operation Angel Down, which ends in the destruction of both the Freedom and the ''Archangel. '' However, several months later Lunamaria is assigned to ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam Unit 1, previously piloted by Shinn, who has now been assigned the new ZGMF-X42R Destiny Gundam. Lunamaria would pilot the Impulse through the end of the war.